Davidddizor Watches Johnny Test/Grounded
Davidddizor Watches Johnny Test/Grounded was a GoAnimate special with the transcript and plot of it made by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL. Plot Davidddizor decides to watch Johnny Test. Then, his parents ground him until the 20th anniversary of The Lion King. They then bring over some visitors to teach Davidddizor a lesson. They force him to watch shows not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, watch films not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, play video games not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, play cd roms not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros, and force him to eat and drink gross things. Then, Rita sends Davidddizor to Turkey, where the Turkish soldiers kill Davidddizor, and he was gone. Back at Davidddizor's home, the visitors have a party to celebrate. Cast *Eric as Davidddizor, Viktor, Rockin' Ralph and Wilt. *Ivy as Foo, Blossom, and Shimajiro Shimano. *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Bubbles. *Tween Girl as B.B. Jammies and Buttercup. *Jennifer as Custard and Davidddizor's mom. *Paul as Davidddizor's dad. *French Fry as Hans Heimler and Karl Hamburger. *African Vulture as Little Hans Heimler and Jiving Janice. *Joey as Johnny and the Television Announcer. *Princess as Azura and Jazzi. *Kendra as Mac and Ka-Chung. *Kayla as Noodle, Coco Coca, Rita. *Young Guy as Erik Vons and Bloo. *Simon as Hugo. *Justin as Little Karl Hamburger. *Brian as Turkish Soldier. *Wiseguy as Eduardo. Transcript Davidddizor: I am going to watch Johnny Test. Television Announcer: And now, Johnny Test. On Cartoon Network. minutes later Davidddizor: That was a funny show. parents walk up to Davidddizor Davidddizor: oh no! It's my Dad and my Mom! Davidddizor's dad: Dave, how dare you watch Johnny Test! You know that show was made by Cartoon Network! Davidddizor's mom: Rita can Johnny Test is she wants, and you cannot. Davidddizor's dad: That's it! You are grounded, grounded, grounded until the 20th anniversary of The Lion King. Now i am going to call the visitors to teach you a lesson. minutes later to the backyard Davidddizor's dad: Dave, you have some visitors who want to see you. Custard: I am Custard. It was not nice to watch Johnny Test! If you watch the Amazing World of Gumball, i will turn you into a blue loftwing with Azura's voice. Foo: I am Foo. No one always attacks my boyfriend Noodle. If you attack him, i will force you to watch Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers. If you kick my brother Custard in his crotch, i am going to force you to watch Land Before Time, and you will be saying goodbye to Batman Classic. Noodle: My name is Noodle. Putting up "Anne Marie and Boo Boo Bear get married" on Fan Fiction Wikia was not cool. If you put up "Dot Warner and Wakko Warner get married" on Fan Fiction Wikia, my sister Jazzi will force you to watch Dr Finlay's Casebook. Ka-Chung: it was I, Ka-Chung. Please like Darkwing Duck or else Bowser will barge at you. Jazzi: I am Jazzi. My brother Noodle was sick and tired of you watching Dexter's Laboratory. If you force my boyfriend Custard to watch Ed Edd and Eddy. i will force you to watch Spiderman Classic. B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Bawd boy. Bawd boy. Ralph: I am Rockin' Ralph. If you force Roland to watch Santa Claus Was Coming To Town, i will rip you limb by limb. Shimajiro: I am Shimajiro Shimano. You can watch Mickey Mouse Clubhouse instead of Quick Draw Mcgraw. How about that? Mimirin: It was i, Mimirin Midorihara. What you wrote about Ka-Chung being grounded was wrong. Mac: I'm Mac. Don't even think about killing my imaginary friend Bloo. Bloo: I'm Bloo. Your behavior makes me so mad for watching Johnny Test. Eduardo: Soy Eduardo. You're so mean to me. Wilt: I'm Wilt. For watching Johnny Test, you'll be forced to play Wii Sports, Wii Play and Wii Sports Resort. Coco: I'm Coco. No Johnny Test for you! Blossom: I am Blossom. If you make a grounded story out of Noodle, i will beat you up. Bubbles: I am Bubbles. Making a grounded story out of Custard was not cool. You are worse than Moe and Joe. Buttercup: I am Buttercup. Each time when Hong Kong Phooey comes on, i will change it to the Book of Pooh. Janice: it was i, Jiving Janice. I hope you start liking My Friends Tigger and Pooh. Hans: I am Hans Heimler. The Powerpuff Girls was Ricky's favorite show and you will not watch it. Karl: My name is Karl Hamburger. I heard you got Snagglepuss The Complete Series on DVD. Little Hans: I am Hans Heimler Jr. If you make a grounded story out of Jazzi, i will send you to Da Planet of Stupidegy. Little Karl: It was i, Karl Hamburger Jr. Evil Custard being grounded was better than Bubbles8218 being grounded. Now start making it. Johnny: I am Johnny. How about you start liking The Save Ums? Viktor: I am Viktor. Jazzi being grounded gives Erik nightmares. So don't make grounded stories out of Jazzi. Or i will barge at you. Hugo: I am Hugo. Custard being grounded was the worst thing you do. Azura: I am Azura. Stop making grounded stories out of Foo. If you make them, i will kill you. Erik: I am Erik Vons. You better not make a grounded story out of Mimirin, or i will force you to watch Inside Out. Rita: And i am Rita. If you make a grounded story out of B.B. Jammies, i will force you to watch Tangled with Erik and Hans at school. Bubbles: If Luna catches you putting up grounded stories out of Shimajiro, she will close your account. Janice: First punishment, i will change your voice to Tween Girl. Davidddizor: (now speaking in Tween Girl voice) No no no! I do not want to sound like Buttercup and B.B. Jammies. Change my voice back to Eric! Please! Janice: No, Davidddizor. That's what you get for watching Johnny Test. Karl: Second punishment, i will fart on you! farts on Davidddizor as the action is censored; We hear a sound of someone farting Davidddizor: Eewwww! Karl, that was disgusting! Hans: Third punishment, i will pee on you! pees on Davidddizor as the action is censored; We hear a sound of someone peeing Davidddizor: Yuck!! Hans, that was gross! Ka-Chung: Fourth punishment, i will spank you! spanks Davidddizor seven times. The action is censored Davidddizor: Ouch! My bottom! Ka-Chung: It does not matter! Viktor: Fifth punishment, i will turn you to the size of a rat. Davidddizor: (shrinking) Help me! I am shrinking! Davidddizor was shrunk Viktor: Now you are turned to the size of a rat. Hugo: Sixth punishment, putting a diaper on you. puts a diaper on Davidddizor Hugo: Now your diaper was on. Now you will go potty and poopy in your diaper. Foo: And i will destroy the toilet and burn your underwear. Erik: And we will donate your toy potty to Maryetta. Ralph: Seventh punishment, i will poop on you! poops on Davidddizor as the action is censored; We hear a sound of someone going diarrhea Davidddizor: Gross! Custard: Eighth punishment, i will play Everyone knows He was Winnie the Pooh on my guitar! Davidddizor: Please no, Custard! Custard: Too bad! plays Everyone knows He was Winnie the Pooh on his guitar the song Blossom: Ninth punishment, i will blast the Screen Gems 1965 Batfink music with the speaker! Davidddizor: That will make me go deaf! Blossom: Too bad! gets out the speaker and blasts the Screen Gems 1965 Batfink music with the speaker Davidddizor: Oh no! I am deaf! Jazzi: Tenth punishment, i will sing the Married with Children theme song. Davidddizor: Please no, Jazzi! Do not sing the Married with Children theme song! Jazzi: I don't care! sings the Married with Children theme song the song Ralph: There will be no Fan Fiction Wikia, no Ed Edd and Eddy, no Dexter's Laboratory, no Johnny Test, no Powerpuff Girls, no Tiny Toon Adventures, no Animaniacs, no Snagglepuss, no Quick Draw Mcgraw, no Huckleberry Hound, no Wally Gator, no Codename Kids Next Door, no Iron Giant, no King and I, no Prince of Egypt, no Hong Kong Phooey, no Top Cat, no Batman Classic, no Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, no Courage the Cowardly Dog, no Santa Claus Was Coming To Town, no Little Drummer Boy, and no more anything. Mac: There will also be no Mcdonald's, no Burger King, no Dairy Queen, no Arby's, no Subway, no Cousins Subs, no Senor Frog's, no Peter Piper Pizza, no Chuck E Cheese's, no Hardee's, no Johnny Rockets, no Roxy Supper Club, and no more anything. Bloo: The only things you will eat and drink are grape nuts, Hero House, Chicken Hut, prunes, raw eggs, swiss cheese, expired milk, skunk spray, lawn clippings, urine, poop, vomit, toothpaste, dental rinse, frozen fries, raw hamburgers, rat burgers, chicken feet soup, expired soda, cum, toilet water, and bath water. Davidddizor: Noooooooooooooooo!! I hate every gross thing that you mentioned, Bloo! Wilt: Sorry, Davidddizor. They are the only things you will eat and drink from now on. Hans: You will watch shows not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros such as Dr Finlay's Casebook, Spiderman Classic, Darkwing Duck, Hey Arnold, Rugrats, Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, the Book of Pooh, the New Adventures of the Little Koala, and many other shows. Karl: You will be forced also to watch films not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros such as Tangled, Frozen, The Lion King, Bambi, Inside Out, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, and many other films. Viktor: You will also play video games not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros such as Tigger's Honey Hunt, Sonic the Hedgehog, The Legend of Zelda Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda Wind Waker, Super Smash Bros, and many other video games. GoPrincess: You will also watch Ruby Gloom, Heartpulse Pretty Cure, The Zack Flies and even Day and Night Tom Majors: I will take away your Chaotic Stuff! Hugo: You will also be forced to play cd roms not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros such as Winnie the Pooh Preschool, Winnie the Pooh Kindergarten, Winnie the Pooh Toddler, Winnie the Pooh Activity Center, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too game, Mickey Mouse Preschool, Mickey Mouse Kindergarten, Mickey Mouse Toddler, School Zone Beginning Reading, School Zone Flash Action, School Zone Alphabet Express, and many other cd roms. Little Hans: You will also listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros such as Rebecca Black, Pink, Katy Perry, Demi Lovato, the Beatles, the Monkees, and many other music. Little Karl: Also, you will watch the deleted episodes of the Nutzis when they get put on Vimeo and Google+. Ralph: You will sleep in a doghouse instead of your pillow, bed, and blanket, where some dogs will pee on you. Rita: You will also be forced to comfort Erik and Hans each time they see Anna die. Johnny: We will donate your Ed Edd and Eddy DVDs to Carol and Ronald and you will not get them back. Janice: I will take you to see the dirty bathroom. Johnny: Janice, can you please show Davidddizor the dirty bathroom? Janice: Sure Johnny. Johnny: Also, bring Erik and Hans along. Janice: Okay. to the dirty bathroom Janice: This is the dirty bathroom. You will use it. Johnny: I replaced the water from toilet with some mud. Erik: I made the water from sink contaminated. Hans: There was no knob to make the water from the tub hot. It will be cold. Janice: I replaced your towel with a rat which will bite you. Erik: I replaced your toothpaste with some glue. Hans: I replaced your toothbrush with a twig. Johnny: Davidddizor, it will be your punishment for watching Johnny Test. back to the backyard Jazzi: Now start watching some shows and films, play video games and cd roms, and listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Davidddizor: JAZZI, SHUT THE HECK UP!!! Erik: How dare you tell Jazzi to shut the heck up! Hans: I agree with Erik. Now i will say what Jazzi said. Start watching some shows and films, play video games and cd roms, and listen to music not made by Turner, Cartoon Network, Hanna Barbera, Kids Wb, Rankin Bass, 20th Century Fox, and Warner Bros. Davidddizor: NO, ERIK AND HANS!!! I WILL NOT WATCH THAT CRAP I HATE!!! attacks Erik and Hans Erik: You are making us cry! Hans: You are so stupid! and Hans began crying Noodle: HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ERIK AND HANS!!! Azura: That's it! I will send you to Turkey! does a earthquake stomp at Davidddizor, teleporting him to Turkey to Turkey Davidddizor: What was this place? Turkish soldiers come and kill Davidddizor was dead Turkish Soldier: Yeah!! Davidddizor was dead! back to Davidddizor's home Karl: Now that Davidddizor was gone, let's celebrate. Ralph: Great idea, Karl. Rita: And Hans, because you helped us get rid of Davidddizor, i have a reward for you. Hans: What is it, Rita? Rita: It was Batman Classic The Complete Series on DVD. Hans: Yippee!! I got Batman Classic The Complete Series on DVD!! Thank you, Rita! Rita: You are welcome, Hans. Hans: Now that i have Batman Classic The Complete Series on DVD, i will watch it! Erik: Great idea, Hans. end Category:Davidddizor's grounded days Category:Grounded Stories by Save-Ums FTW Adventure Time FTL Trivia